How to Love
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Based off of Lil Waynes song How to love, I wrote this right before I went to sleep, the idea just came to me. Gohan get's diagnosed with HIV and piccolo is there to comfort him. Not my best work, but you should read it anyways.


**A/N: Alright so before you read this you should know that it is not my best work. It's not terrible, but it is kind of awkward, and out of character for Piccolo…I had to write this though. So if you still want to read, enjoy. (: Leave a review, criticism is welcome.**

**Flashback:**

"_The results from your test came back positive." _

"_As in…"_

"_HIV Positive." The doctor said. _

_Gohan sighed and looked at his mom who was there for support. _

"_It's alright. We'll make it through this."_

"_Thanks mom…"_

**END FLASHBACK.**

"I can't believe it! I beat Cell, then get taken down by HIV." Gohan shouted.

His friend and former mentor listened silently to his rant, while sitting in a meditative stance.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but I can't feel sorry for you without knowing what HIV is." Piccolo said.

"To put it simply, HIV is the Virus that causes another Virus called AIDS. The doctor says someone can live years with HIV before it turns into AIDS, especially since we caught it in the early stages."

"If it's just a virus why can't you just take some kind of medicine to make it go away?"

"There is no cure for HIV or AIDS." Gohan said sadly.

"What's so bad about having AIDS?"

"AIDS…kills people. There are medicines I can take to slow down the process of dying, but none that will stop it."

"So you're going to die?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah…but I mean, everyone dies eventually. So it's not that big a deal. That's what Krillin says. I don't think he understands exactly what is going on though."

Piccolo sighed and nodded his head slightly, signaling that he understood. Even if he didn't understand all of it. He could tell Gohan was upset about this new HIV virus, he had somehow contracted. He didn't want Gohan to die, he was only thirteen, and they had just beaten Cell. This was supposed to be a time of peace. He didn't want Gohan to spend it worrying.

"How in the world did you get ahold of this virus anyways?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I know it was from one of the guys in the City. I just don't know who, most of the guys I slept with were killed by cell before I could ask for their names..."

"You contracted this diseases from other people?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah."

"Should I be worried about it too? I spent a lot of time around you."

"No...No...You can't get it like that. You have to have sex with someone to get it. You do know what that is right?"

Piccolo nodded.

"Why would you have sex with a complete stranger?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just stupid."

"You're not stupid. You made some bad choices but you're not stupid."

"You won't be saying that in a year when I'm dead."

"Do you regret it Gohan?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Then you're not stupid. You had a hard life, at least you're not in jail. Or addicted to drinking or drugs-"

"I had a drug thing last year remember? The meth incident?"

"Yeah but you're not on it anymore. Which should tell you something!"

"What should it tell me? That I'm weak, and that I'll give in to anything, anybody asks me to do? That's all my life has been? Me being weak!"

"I doubt beating Cell counts as weak, and meth is a serious drug Gohan. For someone so young, getting hooked on that shit, then being able to get off of it, you're the farthest thing from weak in my book."

"Piccolo…I love you."

"Love you too kid."

"I would ask you to be my boyfriend, if I wasn't dying." Gohan laughed softly.

"The doctor said you can live year's right? So stop acting like you're dying tomorrow!"

"What's the point of doing anything if I know how things are going to end? I might as well join Cell in Hell!"

"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled, he pulled Gohan in front of him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him.

"All I'm hearing are excuses! Truth of the matter is you HAVE HIV, you HAD A DRUG PROBLEM, and you don't have the EASIEST life. Your life is pretty tough kid, but so are you. You saved the world, not many thirteen year olds can say that."

"I know but…"

"If you promise to stop belittling yourself, then I will promise to be your boyfriend." Piccolo said.

"Seriously?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, seriously, but you have to let me teach you something first." Piccolo said.

"What?"

"I want to teach you how to love."

_**Inspired by Lil Waynes How to love….I know it sucks, but yeah I just wanted to do something mushy and sappy and kinda angsty. Hopefully you didn't completely hate it….if you did…IT WAS KRILLINS IDEA! KILL HIM NOT ME!**_


End file.
